Till Death do us Part
by lovetrustfaith
Summary: The Cullens gain a new member. What happens when a vampire loses their true love? Do they seek revenge or find peace? How far will they go and what are they capable of? Follow along on this passionate journey of lost love.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey lovelies. This is my Twilight story. I hope you all enjoy. I'm going to be revising it off and on probably. I don't own Twilight or most of the characters in here. Soooo yeah here you go!  
**

**Chapter one**

My dad's been a drunk since as far back as I can remember. It's been me and him for about twelve years, and I'm now seventeen. I try to take care of him as best as I can but it's hard. He yells, pouts, and hits, but I still pick him up out of his own vomit once he's passed out.

I've never had a normal life. No birthday parties, no friends, no family gatherings…no mother to talk to. It's been hard and I don't see it getting much better anytime soon.

I've been home alone for almost two straight days, not knowing where my father was or what kind of trouble he could have gotten himself into. I walk around the shack I'm forced to call home. I sleep on the couch on most nights unless we have guests sleeping over which in those cases I take the floor or our beat up Toyota's back seat.

I look in the refrigerator to find nothing but beer, half a carton of milk, a leftover box of a half eaten burger, and some deli. I grabbed the burger and put it in the microwave. As I pressed the timer button I heard the front door open.

"Dad?" I called out but no answer. I knew it was him though, I heard foot steps stumbling around. I pressed the start button and turned around to see my father hunched over the dinner table. I walked over to him draping one arm around his waist and placing his arm across my shoulders, "C'mon lets get you to bed." I could smell the stench of alcohol on his breath and it took a lot for me to not vomit.

"I can walk myself," he mumbled pushing me away.

"Dad I can help…" I began but was interrupted by his hand slapping across my face.

He stood up right. "Don't talk b-back to me. I'm an…an adult, I ttake careee of myselff," he slurred and turned towards the door.

"Not really," I whispered under my breath not meaning for him to hear me…he did.

"What was that?" he nearly shouted and slapped me again, harder this time. My cheek stung and I backed away, knowing he wasn't finished.

I was against the wall and I'm not sure how it happened but my foot got free from the controls of my brain and kicked at my father fiercely catching him in the knee. He tumbled over and I attempted to run but had nowhere to go. He's faster then you'd think and was up before I got to the door. He pulled me by my hair and threw me on the couch. "You Bitch," he whispered in my ear and hit me again.

My vision became blurry as my head throbbed. He was about to hit me again when the microwave beeped. His hand stopped in mid-air. He walked to the microwave, which was only about two strides for him. I took this distraction and stumbled off the couch. My body felt too heavy for my feet to carry.

"Is that my hamburger you're heating up?" he asked angrily.

I crawled to the front door. I was now very scared. I heard him rummaging through a drawer until he found what he was looking for. When he came back into my view I saw he had a sharp silver object in his hand. My heart skipped a beat as he came closer. I was going to die. My own father was about to kill me.

"Were you going to eat my hamburger?" he asked coming closer, "I bought that at the bar two nights ago."

He was standing right above me now. I closed my eyes and covered my face with my arms. I heard him chuckle and then…I felt the blade.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello sunshines! Here is chapter two hope it isn't too boring!  
**

**Chapter 2**

I took the first stab to my left shoulder. _Why me?_ I thought. _I've always been a good person, a good daughter._

I thought he was done but I was wrong. I felt the knife cut through my side. I screamed in agony. The pain was excruciating and I could feel the blood dripping around my body, creating a pool. I wanted to try to fight back, but what was the point? I squeezed my eyes shut, behind my eyelids was the color purple and within a few seconds it went red, like the blood draining from my body. I took one last stab in my lower back. I shrieked again and swore I heard him laugh.

"Oh no. My poor baby, you're bleeding," he mocked laughing again. I hated him. I hated him with a passion. I had never wished anyone dead but at that moment I had done it. I grew weaker and the pain was not subsiding. He knelt down and put the point of his knife on my forehead and traced it down to my left breast, leaving a long cut that bled fiercely.

"I'm tired," he merely said and left me there to die.

I cried from the pain. _I had to try to live. I had to get out of here_. I didn't want him having the satisfaction of seeing my cold dead body when he woke up. I reached for the doorknob, turning it slowly. I wasn't sure how I was going to move or if I could even stand. I decided to try to pull myself up by the door frame. I stood there for a second. I was loosing blood and fast.

_If only we had neighbors, but nope not out here in the middle of fucking nowhere. _I thought. I decided to try to take a step. It hurt like hell but I had adrenaline racing through me. I took another and another and soon enough I was in the road. I walked and walked. What seemed like hours to me was only a couple of minutes. The adrenaline was leaving my body as fast as my blood now. The pain I had somewhat forgot about crept back and my knees buckled under me. _This is it._ I thought lying on the pavement. I wondered who would find me and what they would do.

My eyes shut slowly and I heard my mother's voice. I could barely make out her words, the only ones I could here were _I'm sorry. _And_ You'll be okay._ Her voice started to fade and behind my closed eyelids I could see light and then I was out.

I remember the soft sound of music. I felt warm leather seats under me. And the most beautiful smell in the world. I could barely think and didn't have to…within seconds I was out again.

_I'm dead._ I thought. _But where was I? I could still think...and I still felt pain. I thought that was all suppose to be gone when you died. _I tried opening my eyes but couldn't. I tried moving but couldn't. _Was I in a coma? _And then the pain came worse and harder then ever before. I felt a bite to my throat. I screamed and my eyes shot open but I could not see. My body cringed and made involuntary movements. I gasped for air but my throat felt as if it were blocked. I squeezed my eyes shut and prayed for death. Every limb on my body ached. It was a mix of burning and just plain old searing pain. I bit down on my lip to keep from screaming again. My body threw itself around uncontrollably. I tried as hard as I could to hide from the pain but it never worked. It was constant and it took all my power to not scream. I waited for death even prayed for it...but it never came.

What felt like an eternity the pain finally began to lessen. It slowly but surely left my body. I decided to take advantage and start focusing on what was going on around me. My hearing came back to me and it was quite enhanced if I say so myself. I could here car horns and clocks ticking, the shouts of kids playing and even my own heart. Then I realized how much room I had to think. I thought of rain in the spring and at the same time my father. I thought back to what had happened and remembered the last time I saw him. Standing over me with that knife. I blocked that out and searched more through my mind. I saw my mothers face and then I smelt a familiar yet foreign scent.

The last of the pain was falling away. It was finally in my chest where my heart thudded. I counted to twenty and then it just stopped… _My heart. It stopped!_ I panicked at the silence of my heart. There weren't any more thuds or anything. _I'm dead! _

I sat up abruptly when I heard someone clear their throat. My vision was impeccable; I could see everything. As I looked around my surroundings my eyes fell on eight strangers staring at me. There were five male and three female…all extremely beautiful. The males were in front almost as if they were guarding the rest of the family. I cocked my head to side in confusion. The smallest female fluttered forward smiling and held up a full-length mirror.

_"_We should really find a new first step to our introduction,_" _One of the boys said with a slight chuckle.

I ignored the comment, not fully understanding it anyway. How_ could such a small girl carry such a big object?_ Was my first thought but then I looked and I gasped at my reflection. My hair was still a dark brown but it looked longer and fuller. It was definitely shinier. My body was thin and perfect. My heart shaped face was breath taking. All my scars, bruises, and previous stab wounds had disappeared. But what popped out the most were my eyes. They were a bright, scary red. It frightened me and I wanted to look away but I couldn't. Finally someone's voice took my attention.

"Hello," a male stepped forward, "My name is Carlisle and this is my family. I believe we have some explaining to do."

* * *

I was introduced to eight beautiful people. Carlisle and Esme, Emmet and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, and Edward and Ian.

I stared at them all in shock. "I'm a...a what?"

"Vampire. You know strong, blood-thirsty immortals?" Emmet said and was quickly nudged in the rib cage by his mate.

I pondered this over and was about to object but the silence of my heart stopped me. _I was a vampire._

My eyes met Ian's who was watching me intensely. Usually I would have blushed and averted my eyes but now that I was immortal I merely stared back. This was now my life, the life of a vampire. _Wow. I'm so thirsty._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I skipped ahead some so we can start getting to the good stuff. So a few months have passed. Enjoy and review if you want...i really don't care:)  
**

**I don't own twilight...blah blah...  
**

**Chapter 4**

**Ian's POV**

** -5 months later-**

I watched her out the window. She was wrestling around with Emmet and Jasper. She was winning considering she was still less then a year old, in vampire years. I couldn't help but laugh at the frustration on Emmet's face. He wasn't use to losing.

I loved her with every being in my soul…if I had one. I knew it the moment I saw her. She was unconscious in the middle of the street. I couldn't just leave her there, so I took a big breath and didn't dare let it out. Then I stepped out of the car and went to the heap on the ground. I could see the blood surrounding her and I wanted so bad to just have a taste...but I couldn't. I looked at her face, her dark brown hair was matted with blood, she had a cut lip and bruised eye. There were stab wounds on her shoulder, side, and back. I was determined to help her. When I picked her up her eyes opened. She still doesn't know she had spoken to me to this day.

She had looked up at me and said, "Save me." And went limp against my body.

I knew I had no choice then. I placed her in the car and the rest was history. I had fallen so hard for her it's almost unbelievable.

I was so deep in my memory I didn't notice someone walk in the room behind me. It was Rosalie.

"Hey," She gave me a small smile. Surprisingly October had grown on Rosalie. We never thought Rose could be nice to anyone but she proved us wrong. They had become quite close.

"Hi, what's up?" I asked staring back outside, she came to stand next to me.

"Nothing, I just always enjoy watching Emmet. We're pretty lucky."

"The luckiest."

"Carlisle and Esme have something to show you two," She smiled and took my hand guiding me out. Alice was calling in the three wrestlers when we walked downstairs. When October entered the room she ran to my side kissing my cheek. I wrapped an arm around her.

"Well you guys have grown pretty close to one another," Carlisle began, "And we thought it was time for you guys to have your own place."

"Really?" October exclaimed looking up at me excitedly, "It's not to soon?"

"October," Edward began, "Don't argue just take it." He smiled.

"Good point," and at that she shut up. I could feel her excitement; she couldn't stand still and was bouncing up and down and rocking back and forth.

"Follow us," Esme said smiling and leading the way. We ran about a mile or two until we came across a beautiful little cottage. I side glanced at October, her lips parted in awe.

"It's so beautiful. I can't believe I have my own house," she whispered in disbelief. I cleared my throat, "I mean we have our own house," She looked up and gave me another kiss.

"Go check it out," Alice chirped, "Me, Esme, and Rosalie decorated the inside."

We entered our new home. It was so open and clean. It definitely fit us.

"Oh and that stereo system was my touch," Emmet announced with pride.

"Thanks man it's perfect. It's all perfect, thanks to everyone," I looked around again.

"Well you two have fun in here," Jasper said giving us a suspicious smile.

"But remember you have neighbors so don't scream to loud…October," Emmet joked. Him, Jasper, and Edward all laughed. October hit him in the stomach making a loud smacking sound.

"Boys, that's so inappropriate!" Esme exclaimed with a disgusted look.

They laughed more and walked out of our house leaving me alone with the most beautiful creature on earth. I walked over to her and wrapped her in my arms.

"What're you thinking?" I asked looking in her eyes.

"How glad I am that you saved me." She stood on her tiptoes to kiss me. I kissed her back. The kiss became more intense and desperate. I needed her, I needed her lips on mine, her body against me. I picked her up and took her to the bedroom. Her hand was tangled in my hair and the other was pulling me closer. Her skin felt soft against mine. "I love you," I whispered in her ear and kissed her again before she had the chance to respond.

**Octobers POV**

We walked back to the house a few hours later. We were both glowing, hand in hand.

"Oh look the two sex buddies are back," Emmet laughed his booming laugh.

"Oh shut up," but I had to laugh with him, I was too happy not to.

"Break anything? Walls? Tables? The bed?" He interrogated us.

"No, we were actually quite careful," Ian said pulling me closer.

"That's boring," Jasper said walking outside with Alice behind him.

"Boys! Enough vulgarity," Esme called from inside.

"So you guys never really told me much about the Volutri. Just that they're the royal family of Vampires." I said curious for more information.

"They're ass holes are what they are," Emmett grumbled.

"What makes them boss?" I asked.

"They're the longest living vampires to this day," Edward said walking to a rocking chair on the patio. It was a beautiful night out, the sky filled with millions of stars.

"They're only around to enforce the law. They are not to be tampered with," Ian explained lying down on the soft grass. I sat next to him, the grass tickling my legs.

"They're the largest coven in the vampire world," Alice explained while sitting on Jaspers lap. "Almost all of them have some sort of gift. That's what Aro loves to collect, vampires with gifts."

"They rule their own city, called Volterra. Never would they let harm come to their people. They import their food from other countries. Mainly around here." Carlisle continued stepping outside with Esme.

"They're awful creatures," Esme added shaking her head. "Have no concern for human life besides those they control."

I considered all they've told me.

**Ian's POV**

I laid on the grass with October in my arms. Everyone had left after having an old Cullen Family Football tournament.

We were now in the front yard of our new home. We looked up at the stars. Her head rested on my chest, while one arm was under her the other laid across her stomach. I felt her breathing and anytime she giggled her stomach would bounce up and down vigorously. It would make me smile.

"What do you love about me?" She asked randomly.

"I love your hair and your smell. I love how our bodies fit perfectly together. I love your expressions and when you're trying not to smile you scrunch your nose or bite your bottom lip. I love when you make a joke that only you understand. I love your curiosity. I love you for being you," I said easily pulling her tighter.

"That was deep," She merely said looking up at me smiling; she kissed my nose and laid back down with a bit of a sigh.

"What?" I asked trying to look down at her but her head kept my chin from going anywhere.

"Why do you think it is that my father couldn't love me?" she asked and my stomach turned for her.

"I don't have an answer to that," I replied sadly, "I'm sure he loved you. People just make mistakes sometimes."

"Like stabbing their daughter mistakes," she said with a dry laugh.

"Which led you to me".


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is a fairly short chapter. Leading up to the good stuff!  
**

**Chapter 5**

We were all sitting around the T.V. None of us really paying attention. Carlisle and Esme were deep in conversation. Edward was playing the piano quietly in the next room. Rosalie and Emmett were telling jokes back and forth. Alice was doing Rosalie's hair and Jasper talked to Ian about their past. They had been friends for a long time, before they met the rest of the family. They were in the same vampire army years ago and both had run away when things went to far.

"Hey!" Rosalie shrieked and we all turned towards her. She yanked her hair away from Alice, "She pulled my hair."

We all looked at Alice, she had that blank expression and her eyes were glossed over. When she was done she gasped and looked at us worriedly.

"The Volturi are coming," she answered before we could ask.

"What? Here? Why?" Esme asked concerned.

"Just to check up. They heard we had a new member. Figured they haven't seen us in awhile. Thought it'd be nice to catch up," it was Edward who answered. We turned to see him standing in the archway.

"That's bull shit." Emmett mumbled.

"They've never just randomly dropped by," Ian said his hand finding my knee.

"I've never even seen them face to face," Rosalie said.

"Maybe they finally realized they can't hide in that big castle forever," Jasper suggested.

"It sounds all too suspicious. Who would all be coming?" Carlisle asked Alice.

"I only saw Felix, Demetri, Afton, and…Alec and Jane." She replied.

"This doesn't make since," I said shaking my head. "When?"

"We have four days."

The days past quickly. It was the night before our visitors were expected.

"Are you scared?" I asked Ian, my head on his chest.

"Of what? The Volturi? No way." He replied convincingly enough.

"What do they want though?"

"Honey, they have no purpose to bring harm to any of us."

"I doubt that'd stop them…" I nuzzled my nose into his neck and kissed his tickle spot. He shivered and I giggled. He rolled me on top of him and looked deep in my eyes.

"I would never let anything happen to you," he kissed me gently.

**Ian's POV-**

It was around 11:00PM when I heard our names called. They were at the main house. We were both reluctant to pull away from each other.

"Five more minutes," she said breathing into my ear and continued to kiss my chest. My breath was caught in my throat and she knew that was an _okay sounds good_. Our legs tangled around each other as I pulled her closer even though we were already as close as can be. My hands went crazy over her body as did hers on mine. Then our names came louder and closer. We both groaned and she pulled away. "Lets go."

I cursed my family mentally and stood pulling my clothes on. We ran to the house to find everyone in the living room.

"What took you so long?" Emmett asked winking.

I shot him an annoyed look. _I hate you all right now._ I knew Edward would hear me and saw his lips curl up in the corners.

"What do you guys want?" October asked taking a seat at Alice's feet. Alice automatically started to play with her hair.

"They'll be here soon," Carlisle stated.

We sat in silence for a long time. "Get ready," Alice said. Our grandfather clock struck midnight and the loud sounding of bells ran through the house.

Then…there was a quiet knock on the door.


	5. Chapter 5

******Hello all you beautiful people! Thanks for the two recent reviews I got :D Made me feel great! So yeah here is chapter six for whoever follows along:)  
**

**Chapter 6**

Carlisle opened the door for our guests, "Hello."

"Hello Carlisle," Jane said stepping in first.

"What brings you here?" Carlisle asked graciously.

"We're here under Aro's orders. He just wanted us to do a check up on a couple of covens," Alec answered.

"So where's your new addition?" Demetri asked his eyes finding mine. Ian slid me behind him.

"Your coven is growing quite a bit Carlisle," Felix said his eyes falling upon each of us.

"Last time I checked there wasn't a limit," Emmett snapped stepping forward. Everyone was tense and it made me nervous. I could feel something in the pit of stomach but I didn't know what it was. It was as if I had an energy that wanted to escape.

"Why don't we all just calm down," Jasper suggested and I saw everyone's muscles relax. I felt more serene as his gift surged through the room.

"Well you've checked up on us, now leave. We have nothing of use to you," Rosalie spat.

"Oh but it's much too late to leave now beautiful. And we thought we'd catch up some," Demetri explained smiling.

"Of course," Carlisle agreed, "You're always welcomed here."

I heard a hiss from Alice, a groan from Emmett, and a sigh from Ian. Jane looked at them all angrily and they each looked away immediately.

_Edward, what do they want?_ I couldn't help but ask. I side glanced at him and saw his head shake slightly. _I don't like this one bit._

He looked at me and gave me a weak smile which I'm guessing was suppose to be comforting. I clung closer to Ian as they walked in further. Felix and Afton took a seat on the couch causing Alice and Rose to get up rolling their eyes.

"We will need to hunt," Jane said expressionless.

"We must ask you not to hunt around this area," Carlisle pleaded.

"Alright," Demetri rolled his eyes, "But I'm thirsty, may we go now?" he asked Jane and Alec.

Felix jumped up, "Anyone else care to join?" he laughed and they walked out the door.

We waited till they were out of hearing distance, "Who the hell do they think they are?" Emmett shouted. "They think they can just run up in here and take over?"

"Calm yourself," Esme whispered.

"Just give them a couple days and they'll leave," Carlisle assured us, "We can deal with them for a couple days," he said more to himself.

"Do they have to stay here?" Edward asked. "Like in this house?" _Poor guy was the only one left in the house besides Carlisle and Esme._ He looked at me listening to the pity I had for him in my mind. "Your telling me," he mumbled.

"Where else would you prefer?"

"Outside." Jasper suggested.

"Time will fly, you'll see."

Me and Ian left before they could get back. "I don't like this," I merely stated.

"I know," he said wrapping me in his arms. "Like Carlisle said, time will fly."

"I know a way to make it go faster," I smiled over at him and winked.

"Ohh you," he said with a laugh. I snuggled closer to him and traced his jaw line with my finger.

"Where do we go when we die?" I asked randomly.

"Well for starters we're already dead," He chuckled to himself as I waited for him to get serious, "I'm not sure. We don't die easily though, so hopefully we'll never have to find out."

I sighed heavily into his chest. "I don't know what I would do without you."

He lightly kissed the top of my head and brushed stray hair off my face.

Hours passed as we talked and laughed and goofed off. It was early the next morning when we finally decided to get up. "Thirsty?" he asked pulling me in his arms.

"Yeah, but I'm going to clean up around here a bit first. You go ahead back to the house," I kissed him goodbye and he was off.

I was making the bed when I heard a noise behind me, I spun around to find Jane, Demetri, and Felix in the doorway. "Hello October," Jane said in the same monotone.

"Hi," I replied stepping back, "What can I do for you guys?" I asked coolly, trying to keep calm but I was freaking out inside.

"We just thought we'd stop by, say hello," Demetri smiled taking a step forward.

"We should get back to Carlisle's," I began but was caught off guard when Felix ran right to me putting his finger to my lips.

"Shhh, there's no rush. No reason to be afraid," he gave an unconvincing smile.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Jane muttered quietly and Demetri chuckled. "Do you know what I can do October?"

"Do I care is the question," I mumbled under my breath. Felix's hand found my throat with a tight grip.

"I wouldn't talk to her like that," He warned. I kneed him in the gut and he let go but before I had time to run I heard a piercing scream. I was shocked to find it my own. I was undergoing so much pain I hadn't noticed that I'd cried out. Jane was smiling at me now as my body was searing with electrical shocks. My body bent back in pain as I slid to the floor.

_Edward!_ I called in my mind. _Help!_ I had hoped he would hear me but my head throbbed so much I couldn't even think straight.

"Now kick him again and you'll be more sorry," She sneered releasing her gift. Demetri picked me off the ground and wouldn't let go even when I found my balance.

"Let go," I demanded trying to push him away but his grip tightened.

"You're quite pretty," he whispered in my ear sending shivers down my spine. His hand cupped the back of my neck as he pulled me in. My hand pushed his face and I kicked him where it would hurt worse. He groaned, I was happy that spot hurt vampires like it did mortals.

The pain came again, greater this time. I crippled over and closed my eyes to wait for it to be over. I felt Demetri's touch again.

**-Ian's POV-**

Edward stood abruptly his eyes wide with horror, "We got to go!" he yelled angrily.

"What is it?" We all asked simultaneously.

"October." That's all he had to say to get me running. I was out of there like the wind. Edward was in front considering his speed but the rest were right behind.

"Is she okay?" I asked worriedly.

"Edward what is it?" Rosalie asked just as concerned.

"Jane." he merely stated and I ran faster. I heard Emmett growl and hisses from the rest of the family.

We got to our cottage and the first thing I saw was October crumpled on the floor struggling. I saw Demetri hunched over her brushing her hair out of her face and whispering something. I was going to kill him if it was the last thing I do. I ran into the house and before he had the chance to look up I tackled the Volutri guard to the ground.

"What do you think your doing?" Carlisle asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Jane merely stated.

I got one good punch in when Emmett and Jasper came to pull me off. I knew they'd prefer to help me kill the bastard but they knew better. They finally ripped me off and I ran to October who had sat up holding her head. "Are you okay?" I asked holding her face in my hands.

"I'm fine," she replied and held on to me to lift her up.

"This is just a misunderstanding is all," Felix lied with a fake smile.

"Bringing harm to an innocent is no mistake," I spat holding October tighter.

"I think it's best you leave," Carlisle advised sternly.

"Certainly," Jane smirked suspiciously. "We'll just go find our others." She walked out of the door, Felix and Demetri behind her glaring at me as they passed.

"I am so sorry, I promised that I wouldn't let anything happen to you. I shouldn't have left you alone, it was stupid of me," I groaned embracing her.

"It's not your fault," she assured me. "I'm fine I promise. It's over, it's done, they had their fun."

"I wanna rip them to pieces," Emmett roared pacing. "They can't get away with that."

"Just let them leave," Carlisle said calmly.

"Carlisle, it isn't right," Edward pleaded.

"No it's not, but there's nothing we can do. They're the Volutri," he responded.

"What do we do now?" Alice asked.

"Nothing."

"You think they're really gone?" October asked.

"Lets hope."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this chapter took a while to get out. I was on vacation and am going away again tomorrow. Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 7**

**Ian's POV**

Hours have passed since the Volturi guards left. October was going room to room wiping every surface, dusting all the furniture, and sweeping the floors. I sat on the bed as I watched her move quickly about the room. "Love, what are you doing?"

"Just keeping myself busy," She replied not even glancing in my direction.

I stoop up and quickly pulled her into my arms as she raced to the dresser. "Are you okay?" I asked, breathing into her hair.

She rested her head on my chest, "I'm fine."

"Promise? With a pinky?" I raised my pinky in front of her face.

She intertwined hers with mine, "Pinky promise".

I kissed her gently. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I said I was fine," She sounded irritated and pulled away from my grasp.

I looked at her doubtfully, "I don't think you're fine. It's okay to tell the truth."

"I am telling you the truth! If you are not going to believe my answer than don't ask. Stop making assumptions and think you know everything about me! And I'm not going to let a couple vampires who push me around to bother me," Her voice was raising. "It happens, I'm not hurt, I'm still alive, they're gone, and I'm fine!" She stormed to another room.

I sighed somberly and rubbed the bridge of my nose keeping calm. "I'm sorry," I barely whispered but knew she would hear me. I didn't hear a reply so I gave up. "I'm going for a walk." He called to her and left their cottage.

I began running nowhere in particular. I just wanted to be there for her, to hold her, to comfort her, and to protect her. I shouldn't have let anything happen to her. She didn't know it but I blamed myself.

I was thoughtless leaving her by herself with such vile creature around.

I was miles away when I heard a noise bringing me to a hault. "Ian. Ian. Ian," The haunting voice of Afton rang. "You really think we'd let you get away

with punching a Volturi guard?"

"Who would we be to allow such things to go unpunished?" Felix chimed in.

I rolled my eyes in exasperation, "Then what is it that you plan to do?" I watched as Demetri, Felix, and Afton circle me.

"Kill you of course," Demetri smiled wildly.

I didn't doubt them, especially as I saw Afton running towards me. I jumped so he flew under me but Felix was already waiting at my decent. He grabbed my ankle flinging me through the air. I skidded on the ground until being stopped by a tree. I stood up abruptly moving out of Demetri's grasp.

I grabbed his [Demetri's] wrist and flung him over me. But they were too much, Afton tackled me from behind his knee in my back. "You can't win. You are actually quite stupid for trying."

"Yeah I was considering letting you live...but not after that," Demetri teased kneeling down near my face. "On the bright side maybe now I have a chance with October."

My muscles tensed at the sound of her name. I struggled as hard as I could until I felt Afton's grip loosen. I bumped him off of me and tackled Demetri. "Don't you dare touch her!" My hands wrapped around his throat.

Felix and Afton quickly pulled me off of him, one on each arm. They twisted my arms behind my back, sneering.

_This was it. I was going to die. I'm never going to see my family or October again. I'm never going to get to see her smile or hear that laugh. No more of her scent or gentle touch. Never going to get to kiss her. _My heart ached at the thought and I had to hold back my sobs.

Demetri walked up and placed his hands on my face, he could easily rip my head off my body. The last thing I heard was Jane's voices, "We have an order."

The last thought I had was _I love you October._

**October's POV**

I shouldn't have yelled at him and I knew that. I just couldn't help it, I didn't want people to see me as vulnerable and weak. I was fine, honestly. Maybe a little shaken up but nothing I couldn't handle.

I walked about the cottage, cleaning this and that, never taking my mind off of Ian. Gosh dang...he was so perfect for me and I just have to go ruin it! The guilt built inside of me. But he has to know that he can't protect me all the time.

I would apologize when he got back from his walk. He would accept it and kiss me. Than we would make our way to our bed. I smiled at the thought. _Oh, Ian, come home soon._

Suddenly I got a sick feeling in my stomach. It was strong enough to stop me dead in my tracks. I stood their, as still as could be. I opened up all of my senses, smelling the air around me, feeling the cool breeze coming from the window, and hearing the sounds from miles away.

My muscles tensed as I heard a crackling noise a few miles away. I studied it, trying to figure out what the source could be. Then the breeze brought in the scent of smoke. My eyes widened and I was instantly running towards the sound and smell.

I skidded to a stop in front of a burning pile. I looked around frantically for anything or anyone. I grew panicked and frantic. I had an idea of what this burning pile was but I refused to believe it. I refused to let the thought of Ian burning enter my mind.

"Ian!" I called loudly and there was no answer. My eyes finally fell upon something on the ground. I picked it up, observing it. My body grew heavy as I saw it was Ian's shirt, torn down the middle.

A petrifying scream left my throat and my lips. _No. No. No. No. It isn't. It can't be. _Loud sobs escaped as I fell to my knees. I frantically crawled to the fire and began searching through it, ignoring the heat and burn marks left on my hands and arms.

I heard a shriek behind me and knew my family had gathered, my own sobs not stopping or quieting. Jasper ran to my side and pulled my hands out of the fire which were now blackened. He held my arms tight, keeping me from reaching for the fire again. I cried into Jasper's chest and felt as his body convulsed from his hidden sobs.

I screamed and sobbed more. The only words leaving my lips were "no" and "Kill me". Obviously none of them were okay with that. My whole body ached. Rosalie was now kneeling by my crumpled form, rubbing my back. My unbeating heart was more dead than before. It was now empty. Half of me was gone.

_I cannot live without him. I will not live without him. He was the love of my life. _An image of Ian appeared in my mind. His smile and ruffled hair, so perfect, so handsome, and all mine. But no more. _How could they take him away from me? How dare they take him. I will kill every one of them. _My hands curled into fists and I tried to calm my sobs. I sniffled looking up with a blank stare.

"October?" Alice took a step towards me.

I barely heard her as I stood. Determination filled my heart, fire ran through my bones. My cells seemed to have burst with energy as a growl rumbled in my throat. I ran to the nearest tree punching as hard as I could. My hand exited the other side and the tree came tumbling down.

"October," It was Carlisle who spoke this time. He walked over to me and placed his hands on my shoulders, "You will make it through this. We all will."

I shook my head slowly, "No, I wont. And I don't plan to." I looked into his sad eyes.

I picked up Ian's torn shirt and held it to my face taking in the sent. Sob's threatened to escape again but I held them down. Without another word I ran. Where to I have no idea. I needed to get out of here.

I would go to Volterra. I would attack the Volturi. I would die. But first...

**A/N: Review and let me know what you are feeling! What do you thinks going to happen?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 8**

I ran as fast as I could. _Why did this have to happen? Why did he have to leave me?_ A load of curse words sounded from my lips. I came to a stop my body feeling to heavy to continue. I aloud myself to collapse onto the ground and dry sob again.

I snapped at him. The last memory we have of each other is me being so cruel. He didn't even deserved to be yelled at. _This was my fault._ If I hadn't shown my anger than he wouldn't have taken a walk. He would be safe in my arms right now. I wept more at the realization.

My heart was breaking slowly and painfully. I would never smile again. Never laugh. Never be happy. Never love. I could no longer live. I lay in the middle of a cornfield when I felt the vibrations of running feet. They were too fast for human. _The Volturi._ Let them come. Let them kill me as well. The footsteps stopped right ahead of me.

Someone cleared their throat and I looked up to see three unfamiliar faces.

"Are you okay dear?" A female with fiery red hair asked.

I remained silent as I lifted myself to my feet. My limbs trembled with exhaustion, pain, and longing.

"Can we help you?" One of her male companions asked. I merely shook my head causing me to stagger. One of the men, the darkest of them all, caught me. I brushed him off not wanting to be touched, especially by a male. Ian's was the only touch I wanted to remember.

"You can trust us. My name is Victoria. This is James and Laurent," The female spoke again. Her voice gentle and soothing. I looked at them through sad, heart-broken eyes.

There was no way I could explain to them what was going through my mind. The only words that seem to suffice were, "I am on my way to kill the Volturi."

James' eye brows shot up and he smiled in amusement. "Pretty ambitious, you are. How do you plan to do so?"

I shrugged staring coldly at him. "I'll find a way."

"We'd love to help but we don't have a death wish," James continued comically.

"Why do you want to kill the Volturi?" Victoria asked stepping towards me, ignoring James.

"They've taken someone from me."

Victoria glanced at James then back at me and nodded in understanding. "Revenge."

"You can't do it. You are one little measly vampire. Against an army of well trained ancient vampires," James laughed at the idea. "It's completely ridiculous."

"I never said I planned on making it out alive."

They studied me and Laurent finally spoke. "There are two vampires, Vladimir and Stefan, who too have been wronged by the Volturi, long ago. I doubt they will follow you into battle but they may be able to prepare you more. When you find them tell them Laurent sent you."

"Where can I find them?"

"They are what is left of the Romanian coven. They own a little house in eastern Romania...You can't miss it."

That wasn't too far from Italy where the Volturi would be. I nodded my appreciation.

"Good luck young one," Victoria smiled and ran off. James smirked and followed after her, Laurent running at his heels.

_The Romanian Coven._ _Interesting. _My own plans were going to lead me to the Denali clan but this idea was more intriguing. I would learn to fight and to somehow out smart the enemy...if possible.

So I took off in the direction of Europe. I knew the direction to go - I had been to Great Britain once and visited both England and Scotland with Ian. We saw the Tower of London, the Stonehenge, and St. Pauls Cathedral. Edinburgh Castle, Picturesque Melrose Abbey, and the Snowy Mountains of Glencoe. -The memory of our travels pulled on my heart. We'll be together soon love.

It took me half the day until I finally reached Romania. A long run indeed. I wasn't tired or out of breath but I was sure thirsty. I had only stopped once on the way to sip from a rabbit but that didn't hold me over. I made a mental note of where a herd of deer were grazing a few miles back.

I pushed my thirst out of my mind and ran through the eastern part of the country. It wasn't long till I came upon a house in the middle of no where. It was ancient looking and surrounded by ruins. At first glance it looked as though it were abandoned but a light in an upstairs window was on.

My feet walked towards it cautiously. I stepped over crumbled stone and fallen pillars. This must be what Laurent was talking about...the reason for the hatred of the Volturi. I found it curious that the Volturi would tear down such a place and was interested in hearing the story. I would be sure to ask once I was familiar with the two vampires I seek.

I was ten yards from the house when a hand wrapped around my throat. I was lifted a few inches in the air and my feet dangled above the ground. I grabbed at the hand holding me trying to catch the breath I didn't necessarily need. My voice was unable to push itself out of my closing throat, keeping me from explaining what I was doing there. _This was going to be a shorter trip then I imagined._

A familiar yet exotic sensation ran through my body. I wasn't for sure what it was but I had an idea. Some power was surging in me and waiting to explode...a gift of some sort. What it was or how to use it I had no idea. But this would be a good moment to figure out...

**A/N: Hey guys! Did you enjoy the familiar faces? What will Octobers gift be? Honestly not even I know so if you have any suggestions either PM me or put it in a review and I'll give you all the credit if I choose your idea! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 9**

The hand that had me by the throat slammed me on my back. His grip loosened slightly allowing me to finally speak. "Who are you? Why have you come here?"

"My name is October and I want to kill the Volturi," I gasped.

I finally saw the man's face and he looked quite amused. He released me at once and took a step back as I stood up within half a second, "_You_? You are going to kill the Volturi?"

"Not much of a people person, are ya?" I grunted dusting myself off, then responded, "As many as I can before they kill me."

"Well child, if that is the case why are you here? Why have you come to my broken home?" The man scanned me with his red eyes. His blonde hair falling just above them blew slightly in the cool breeze.

"A man that goes by the name of Laurent mentioned you. He informed me that you had your own grudge you were holding," I explained and looked around, "and I believe I now know why."

The man cocked his head to the side, "Ah yes Laurent, nice fellow though totally useless. Why don't you follow me? I'm very fascinated to hear your story and learn why you are so eager for the fall of the oldest vampire coven around."

"Vladimir, is that you?" A voice came from a distant room.

"Yes and I brought us a guest," Vladimir patted my arm, "Come meet my brother Stefan." I followed him through a long hallway covered with spider webs and torn pictures.

"Nice place you have here," I said sarcastically.

"It was once. You should have seen it a couple centuries ago." Vladimir led me into a large room where another man stood in the center behind a desk. He held a book in one hand and a glass of blood in the other. _Classy._

"Oh and who might this be?" Stefan asked looking me up and down.

"My name is October. I'm from the Cullen clan. I was told that you guys could help train me to…to kill some vampires."

"Some vampires? Oh sweetie do not leave out the good details," Vladimir began, "October here is out for some Volturi blood…so to speak".

Stefan's eyebrows rose, "You've intrigued me, go on."

"I'd rather not talk about it. I just need some tips and advice than I'll be on my way." I feared they would make me talk. I didn't want to tell them my sad story; I wouldn't be able to keep it together.

Stefan pursed his lips, "Very well. You'll tell us with time. Who is it you want to kill most?"

I thought about that for a second. To be honest I wasn't quite sure who actually took Ian away from me. "Demetri…Felix…Afton…and probably Jane and Alec."

"The first three may be doable, but if you are susceptible to Jane's and Alec's gifts than it's over." Vladimir stated nonchalantly.

"I'll take what I can get".

"Very well," Stefan nodded setting his glass and book down gently. "We start training immediately". Within seconds I was flying across the room only to be caught by Vladimir with my arms secured behind my back. _This was going to be interesting. _


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I have pictures of my perception of October and Ian on my profile if you want to check it out! Please review so I know how I'm doing! :))**

Chapter 10

His hands were placed on either side of my head. I could feel the strain on my neck as it resisted to be torn away. "Dead…again," Vladimir said lifting me up by the head and placing me back on my feet.

We had been training for two days and nights now. I didn't feel like I was improving much. I was fine one on one because I was stronger than them individually since I was still under a year old. But when they teamed up I always ended up dead. It was inevitable that if I were to make it to the Volturi I would be fighting more than one of them at a time. _I have to get this right._

I growled in frustration, my lips curling away from my teeth. Vladimir watched me with his red eyes, a smirk on his face. "Come on, October. You can do better than that. Pretend like I am Demetri or another Volturi guard. Why do you want them dead? Use that pain and frustration."

A picture of Ian immediately appeared in my mind. My hands curled into fists and I crouched for the attack, "Good," Stefan commented taking in my position, "Now that we have some fuel in you we can actually get somewhere. However do not allow your anger to cloud your vision or judgment. Keep all of your senses alert."

I took a deep breath and saw a flicker of movement to my right. I turned catching Vladimir by the throat. I heard movement from behind and was quick to kick my foot behind me. Stefan went flying across the room. Vladimir used the slight distraction to his advantage and grabbed my own throat, pulling me into a headlock. I tightened my grip and threw him over my shoulder by his neck, he landed with a thud on his back. Stefan was running back at me. Vladimir grabbed my ankle and I knew I would soon end up on the floor. I bent backwards allowing my hands to find the ground and kicked up with force, my leg broke free from Vladimir and accidently knocked Stefan under the chin. I flipped over and stood right side up pretending like it was on purpose.

Vladimir was standing again and ran behind me. I was turning around to face him when Stefan grabbed me. He had both of my hands pinned behind my back in less than a second. Vladimir then grabbed onto my head again and hesitated. I struggled but panic and frustration was again sinking in. Once he saw I was yet again trapped Stefan spoke close to my ear, "It is too easy October. You're fighting as though you wish to die, as though the battle is already over and you expect to lose. You have to have more passion and more determination in you."

"Why not tell us what they did to upset you so?" Vladimir chimed in his hands still capable of tearing my head off.

I considered for a moment. I really didn't want to talk about it. But what did it matter? I would be dead in a few weeks. "Fine, I will tell you my story but only after I get some blood in me." I might as well take advantage of this break.

"We have some B negative in the freezer," Stefan said going to retrieve it.

"No!" I said stopping him, "I'm sorry, but I can't have human blood. I've never had it before and if I tried it now I would probably never go back. The only reason I have always had a clear mind and controlled emotions is because I don't obsess over the burning in my throat that is caused by the need for human blood. I can't miss what I never had. Although it smells very sweet, I still refuse. I will go hunting on my own and meet back with you guys," I gave them a quick nod and was off before they could argue.

Human blood sounded so good but I tried to focus my mind on something else. The burn in my throat was pretty severe so ignoring it was hard. I thought back to a couple months ago. I was so close to having a taste of a mortals sweet blood but Ian had stopped me. He knew it would ruin me and that I would not be able to handle the guilt of killing someone; I was grateful.

I ran a few miles and came across a pack of coyotes. I had never tried it before and to be honest they looked kind of mangy and distasteful but I was thirsty and took my chances. It took four to finally dull the burn in my throat. I sat there staring at the pile of animals I had just drained. I still found it amazing that I was a vampire, that such things existed. I wondered what was going to happen to me once I died. Where was Ian now? Would we see each other again or just be gone forever?

Within an hour I was back with Stefan and Vladimir. They sat waiting for me, interested to hear my story no doubt. I sighed and took a seat on the couch across from their chairs. An unnecessary fire burned beside us and light music played in the background.

"Go on young one," Stefan nodded at me expectantly. And so I began.

When I finished my story I closed my eyes and waited for their reactions. I did not expect much and they did not give much. They were both silent for a long while. All I could here was the crackling of the burning fire and their slow even breaths. I slowly opened my eyes and saw them watching me intensely. "What?" I finally asked.

"Let's get back to training, shall we?" Stefan said standing up. My eyebrows rose in surprise but I was grateful they didn't ask questions or press for more.

We decided to take the fight outside considering the last few times we had made a couple holes in the walls and broken a few vases, lamps, and picture frames. I was hypothetically killed three more times before they tried a new tactic that I was not thrilled about.

"Come on October. Think about Ian. Think about him being torn limb by limb," Vladimir taunted.

I immediately regretted telling them my story. I was stopped dead in my tracks unable to move. How _dare _he say Ian's name. How _dare _he talk about him to me like that. "Shut up".

"October they took away the person you love the most. He is gone and you will never see him again."

"Shut. Up." I said my voice raising. I could feel that ball of energy in the pit of my stomach and I knew it would explode. I had begun to shake from the anger building inside of me.

"He is _dead_. You are _alone_."

"No!" I screamed at the top of my longs and charged him. My hands were around his throat and he had fallen to the ground, me on top of him. His own hands tried to pull my arms away but I was stronger and wouldn't budge. Stefan came out of nowhere and pushed me off. I hissed at him, baring my teeth. I threw my arms out in front of me ready to release my energy.

I could feel it; energy radiating out of my hands and stretching towards the two other vampires. They were thrown back off their feet along with nearby trees which became uprooted. After a couple seconds I lowered my hands in complete shock. _Had I just done that?_ Stefan and Vladimir seemed to be just as shocked as I was but their shock soon changed to joy and excitement.

"Oh how the tides have turned, October," Stefan's smile grew. "How the tides have turned."


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is just a short chapter since I have posted one in over a week! Sorry bout that. Also sorry it's not all that exciting. But try and enjoy! Also review if you have time!**

Chapter 11

"It looks as though you can manipulate energy any way you please," Stefan said examining me closely. "Aro isn't going to want to kill you now. He'll want to collect you so I'm sure he will command his guards to keep you alive unless it becomes absolutely necessary not to. That gives you a better chance."

"Never would I join him and his group of monsters," I snapped my eyes narrowed.

"Of course not," Vladimir said watching me from afar, "I'm sure he knows that as well bu—," he was interrupted by the ringing of my cell phone.

I glanced at the screen seeing once again Rose's name flash. My family has been calling me every day ever since I left about hundred times a day. I hadn't answered it yet and I still wasn't ready to. They usually left me voice mails telling me to come home and that I need to rethink what I was doing. Sometimes Rose or Alice just called to inform me on what was happening at the house. A lot of the talk was about some human that Edward couldn't read her mind and had to resist draining her dry. Yet at the same time he had some weird, unnatural fascination towards her. A lot can happen in a week I suppose.

I ignored the call and turned my attention back to them. "What were we saying?"

"Are you ever going to answer them?" Stefan asked almost sternly.

"No. They know I'm here thanks to you. Don't think I haven't figured out that you talked to Carlisle," I rose my eyebrows accusingly.

"He called me, he called just about every coven he could think of. It was quite a surprise to him that you came to us. I have no reason to lie to him. He asked me to try and convince you to not fight and to go home but obviously I am not the right vampire for that. I want you to fight no matter the cost. He also wanted to come here but I convinced him otherwise.".

I nodded my head in appreciation. I was not interested in seeing my family. Sure I missed them but if I saw them again I might change my mind about going through with the plan, and we couldn't have that.

"Shall we get back to work?" Vladamir asked straightening up from the wall he was leaning against.

We agreed and took ourselves outside. We focused on my talent and the different ways I could use it. I was pleased with myself and how fast I was learning. It seemed to come so naturally. Bending energy, using it however I wanted. I felt so powerful, I felt like I had so much control…for the first time in a long time.

I was beginning to win our little battles and both Vladimir and Stefan seemed impressed. I could form the energy around me creating a force field and I could trap them in an invisible cages. By sun set I was practicing fighting one while keeping the other pinned down. As much as this power helped I knew I still was no match for Jane's gift. I would be broken the moment her mind would touch mine.

I held Vladimir down with energy as I fought Stefan one handed. The annoying part was I couldn't keep the energy controlled unless my hand was raised toward whatever I had trapped. I ducked out of the way from Stefan's swinging fist and brought my foot up to the back of his head. He stumbled forward slightly but quickly recovered and grabbed my foot, twisting it. I growled at him but was brought to the ground and my hand forced to release Vladimir.

I quickly put my hands up in front of me and created a shield before either could get another hold on me. "Shall we take a break?" I asked not allowing my hands to move. I didn't dare let my guard down until I knew they were done training as well.

"Yeah I could use a break," Stefan said and held out his hand to help me up. I stared at it cautiously, not trusting that he was really done. "Seriously, I am done for a few hours. Vladimir and I need to go hunt anyway." I finally took his hand and was relieved he was telling the truth.

"Care to join us?" Vladimir asked.

"No thanks."

"If you are going to die you should at least indulge yourself," he tempted with a smile.

"I don't need my head all high on human blood when I go to war," I said sternly.

"I suppose you're right. Suit yourself. We'll be back in a few hours."

I watched them run until they were out of site and let myself in the house. I didn't like being alone with my thoughts, they only caused pain and grief. I plopped myself down on the couch and crossed my legs Indian style. I tried taking deep breaths to calm what felt like would become hysterics. _You will be with him soon October. Do not lose your control. _I dug my nails into my palm and closed my eyes tight. I could see Ian's smiling face and I began to relax. I could almost feel his touch and I could smell his sweet scent. I must have sat like for hours because I was brought back by the slamming of a door. My eyes popped open and I slowly got up. "Stefan? Vladimir?"

There were footsteps in a few rooms down. "You guys back?" I dashed to the next room and found someone, neither Vladimir nor Stefan, standing in the middle staring at me.

"Hello".


End file.
